Día de pasteles
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Yuuko ha prometido a una amiga ayudarla en su repostería... Pero siendo ella, quien no puede ni siquiera preparar sopa instantánea, le ordena a Watanuki asistir en su lugar... Ahora, y peor de todo, es que Doumeki está ayudando en el mismo establecimiento... ¿Qué pasará en el almacén? Sabes a dulce...


Kana al habla!

Hace un tiempo escribí este fanfic, creo que era el segundo de esta pareja.

Podría decirse que todas las historias de CLAMP me han gustado, pero sin duda xxxHolic ha sido de mis favoritas.

Watanuki y Doumeki son una adorable pareja, espero sigan sacando su manga y no lo paren como otros que tienen (cofcofdrugs&dropscofcof).

_[Los personajes del oneshot son propiedad de CLAMP]_

* * *

**Día de Pasteles**

**Capítulo Único**

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente presintió que sería un mal día. Las ojeras de la noche anterior aún se conservaban y es que no había vuelto a dormir luego de lo que había pasado con Haruka…

-AHHHHH

Explotó de furia a la vez que enterraba con desespero sus dedos en la cabellera negra…

-NO, NO, NO…

Decía una y otra vez…

-NOOOOO…

Finalizó cansado. Su respiración se encontraba alterada…Salió del futón. Dio prisa al cambio de ropas para finalmente ir a la tienda.

Al llegar notó las sandalias extra que se encontraban en la entrada… Pensó que seguramente era un cliente… Así que debía servir el té…

-¡Bienvenido!

Saludaron a su encuentro Maru y Moro sonrientes, e inmediatamente lo empujaron por la espalda para que se apresurara…

-La señorita te espera… -expresó Maru…

-… A prisa, a prisa –completó Moro

-Ya voy, ya voy, no empujen…

Las pequeñas abrieron la puerta y cerrarla tras él, quedando a sus lados.

Se quedó sorprendido… Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños se encontraba mirándole. El bello par de iris amielados le daban una encantadora feminidad. Una piel nítida y sólo imaginable al tacto como seda. Las mejillas del ojiazul se ruborizaron al recibir esa encantadora sonrisa… Un ángel… Sólo así podía definirla…

-Pero miren quien nos viene a acompañar… -bufó detrás de la jovencilla

Y en ese preciso momento su "fantasía" terminó, qué frustración.

-¿Quién es ella, Yuuko-san? –cuestionó

-Te presento a Marin… Es una amiga de hace años… -sonrió la seductora e infantil dueña

-Un gusto –expresó al hacer una reverencia estando sentada, alzó nuevamente la mirada y volvió a sonreírle- Usted debe ser Kimihiro-san… Estoy muy agradecida de que pueda ayudarme…

-¿Ayudarla? –repitió dudoso, bien, no sabía qué pasaba

-Marin vino a pedir que la sustituyera en su repostería… Pero dado que no tengo tiempo irás en mi lugar… ¿No te parece grandioso? –sus ojos brillaron

Era más que obvio por donde iba el asunto: _Watanuki iría en su lugar, y aún más indiscutible era que Doumeki lo acompañaría, como de costumbre. Luego de trabajar como un perr… buen empleado, la paga sería una mísera porción de algún postre. Y allí volvería a iniciar más trabajo, teniendo ahora que servirle a la caprichosa bruja. Cocinando y sirviendo los exquisitos dulces, sin olvidar su sake y la "peluda" bola negra que la acompañaba._

Sinceramente se había acostumbrado… Pero ese día no estaba de humor para soportarlo…

-No… -negó sin duda alguna, para después darles la espalda a ambas mujeres- Hoy tengo muchas cosas qué hacer… -y empezó a abrir la puerta para salir

-Bûche de Noël –murmuró Yuuko…

El pelinegro se detuvo… ¿Había escuchado bien?

Sus dedos temblaron al querer abrir la puerta.

-Dime Watanuki… ¿No suena maravilloso poder comer ese manjar?

-N-No estamos en navidad, sería fuera de tiempo… -dudó en abrir- ¿V-Voy… Voy a ir solo?

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero que "ese" tipo me acompañe… -dijo casi al murmuró

La voluptuosa mujer se puso de pie y sonrió…

-Entonces está decidido… Irás solo en esta ocasión…

-Gracias, Kimihiro-san –habló la pelicafé, se puso de pie y salió, diciendo antes- Lo espero en la tarde…

Las abrieron la puerta y la acompañaron a la salida.

-Bien, debo darme prisa y cocinar para ir después a colegio… -fingió un estado animoso

-Watanuki… -le detuvo con la palabra- Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar… Personas que están destinadas a conocerse… Lo he dicho en varias ocasiones… Ambos fueron destinados antes de nacer… ¿Lo entiendes?... El destino no se puede cambiar… Es total y absolutamente inevitable…

-…

Salió en silencio… Dejando a la mujer sola. Ella tomó asiento y bebió de un tiro el sake.

-Lo entenderás… Hay muchas cosas que hoy entenderás…

Murmuraba para sí mientras jugaba con la boca del vaso.

-Ya me voy… Regreso en la noche…

Salió luego de unas horas de la tienda.

Pasó por aquel templo. Sin quererlo, desvió la mirada dentro. Pero no se encontró con él.

-Hey…

Dijo desde atrás el ojidorado, dándole un susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta sería: ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Cállate… -se enojó y continuó caminando

Shizuka le miró extrañado… Bueno, su comportamiento era normal, pero por un breve instante sintió cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Caminó por detrás de él. Normalmente el otro siempre le buscaba alguna plática, mas ahora le estaba ignorando totalmente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-…

Quiso acercarse, pero el otro caminó mucho más rápido. Doumeki apresuró el paso y le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca.

-Suél… -y antes que pudiera decir algo más estaba acorralado

Sólo pudo dar un seco "Agh", el dolor del golpe contra la pared había sido algo duro.

La mano de Doumeki los sostenía con firmeza. Acercó su rostro y le miro fijo.

El nerviosismo le invadió el ser… Hizo un intento por apartar su cara, pero el maldito muro se interponía.

-Dime qué tienes…

-Déjame… Suéltame ya… -forcejó

No podía evitarlo, sentía cómo iba perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados. Agachó la mirada. Si continuaba así pasaría lo mismo que en su sueño.

-No estoy de humor… Suéltame… -la voz se le escuchaba diferente, amenazante… ése no era el Watanuki que conocía

Ejerció la fuerza necesaria para arrebatar su mano y así mismo salió corriendo con el rostro abajo.

Doumeki estuvo un rato quieto, no entendía qué le pasaba. Comenzaba a preocuparle.

Desde cuándo uno y el otro se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

"Destino"… Cómo Kimihiro odiaba esa palabra, o al menos comenzaba a odiarla…

Tomó asiento en las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de instituto, allí al menos no había nadie y podría pensar en su sueño. Su extraño sueño.

Tomó sus labios… No sentía nada, nada comparado como aquella vez.

_:: :: ::_

_-Entonces Shizuka se porta bien…_

_-Haruka-san, Doumeki sólo me molesta, de verdad que no sé cómo ustedes son familia –pensó en voz alta, y viendo lo que había dicho dijo- Oh, perdón…_

_-No te preocupes –animó acompañado de una risilla- Shizuka debe apreciarte mucho…_

_-¿Apreciarme? Seguro que ni mi nombre sabe… Sólo dice "Hey" "Tú" "Oe"… Esas son las formas en las que se dirige a mí…_

_El hombre rió, a compañía del chico siempre le era agradable._

_-Ustedes no se parecen en nada… -continuó diciendo al mirar las estrellas caer… aquella noche estaban lloviendo ejemplares celestes_

_Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la luciérnaga que merodeaba. Se paró e intentó tomarla con la mano, pero su pie se resbaló con la piedra lisa que había pisado._

_-Ah… -se quejaba estando en el piso_

_-Te cuidado Kimihiro-kun –dijo al ponerse de pie, caminó hacia él y le aproximó la mano_

_Watanuki alzó la mirada y por un segundo sintió el rubor de sus mejillas… Alcanzó aquella ayuda que le brindaba y al estar frente a frente no pudo evitar besarlo…_

_No fue apasionado, más bien fue torpe y rápido, muy de él. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos dorados sorprendidos._

_-PE-PE-PE-PE… -¿ocultarse? ¿dónde podía ocultarse?_

_-No parecemos demasiado entones –bufó Haruka…- Creíste que era él… ¿verdad? –sonrió_

_:: :: ::_

-No es eso… -se dijo mientras se escondía entre sus brazos- No me puede gustar esa persona… Además si lo veo nuevamente tal vez me pase como con Haruka-san…

Se puso de pie, y concluyó…

-No puedo quedarme así… Sólo debo evitar verlo…

¿Positivo? Más bien estaba siendo irreal. No verlo era ir en contra de lo que llamaban "destino" y eso era algo que Yuuko le había dicho era imposible. Nadie, jamás, ha ido contra lo que ya estaba escrito.

Caminó hacia su aula, pero ya estando por las escaleras pudo divisar a la distancia a aquel de quien huía. Inmediatamente, más por instinto, se puso detrás de quien se atravesó.

-¿Pasa algo, Watanuki-kun?

-Hi… Himawari-chan… -expresó algo sorprendido al separarse, había notado que el otro se fue a su salón- No… No es nada…

-Te ves nervioso –sonrió la chica- ¿Te escondías de alguien?

-¿Es… Esconderme? –desvió la mirada, sus mejillas a penas se ruborizaron por la sola imagen de aquel ojidorado en su mente

-Jeje –rió sutil

Watanuki no comprendía, cómo de un día para otro su centro de atención pasó de aquella dulce joven a aquel ser molestoso.

Los ojos azules no se despegaban de aquella pelinegra, las grandes coletas, los gestos tan femeninos… Sin duda era hermosa, graciosa y agradable.

Entonces por qué pensaba en él… En aquel ser que sólo vivía para, según sus propias palabras, arruinarle la existencia.

Sacudió inevitablemente la cabeza, lo estaba volviendo a hacer, le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto ¿Tanto así pensaba en él?

Himawari le miró de reojo y sonrió, podía imaginarse qué pasaba, y la verdad, le resultaba divertido. Algunos la tomaban por una chica despistada e inocente, pero la realidad era que siempre se fijaba en esos "pequeños" detalles en los demás.

Las clases terminaron, y afortunadamente, Shizuka no se había aparecido por los alrededores…

-Hey, Watanuki-kun ¿Tienes algo qué hacer al salir del colegio? –cuestionó al acercarse por detrás

-Oh, Yuuko-san me hizo prometer que iría a ayudar a una repostería… -sus azulados deambularon por el largo y ancho del salón, inconscientemente los buscaba

-Doumeki-kun tenía poco tiempo libre hoy –comentó

-¡NO LO ESTABA BUSCANDO! –expresó desesperado y por demás, avergonzado

-Jeje ¿no? Bueno, entonces me equivoqué –sacó la lengua sonriendo-Entonces nos vemos después… -y salió

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se quedó un rato en silencio. Poco a poco el salón comenzaba a deshabitarse … Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, en un intento de relajarse. Salió sin más, al menos no lo había visto en todo el día.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Definitivamente era bueno, no lo quería ver… No quería saber de su existencia.

Pero por más que deseara sentir eso, su corazón, sus pensamientos, su mirada, todo su ser lo buscaba.

Salió del colegio y miró a los alrededores, tampoco estaba.

-Eso… es…

Y sin terminar la frase, continuó caminando.

-Kmihiro-san

Escuchó que le llamasen. Se detuvo y giró a ver. Aquella chica estaba esperándole en la puerta del establecimiento.

La mirada azul estaba perdida, desorientada. El chico aún no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado a la repostería.

-¿Distraído?

-Ah… Algo… -dijo cabizbajo

-¿Problemas amorosos?

-…

Contestar, no sabía qué decir. Sólo se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada disipada.

-Te mostraré el lugar –comentó la joven para animarle un poco

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

El olor del pastel recién horneado era delicioso, eso sin mencionar que aquellos postres eran dignos de elogio en decorado.

-Mi padre inició abriendo una pequeña cafetería, pero terminó siendo repostería… Le encantan los dulces, pero ahora está enfermo y no puede ocuparse de ella… Yo lo haría, pero soy mala preparando postres… Así que angustiada salí a caminar… Sinceramente no sé cómo llegué a casa de Yuuko-san, hacía tiempo que no la veía…

-¿Usted la conoce?

-Sólo un poco, antes ella venía frecuentemente a comer…

-Aquí es… -abrió la puerta y se notó el empeño en ese lugar

Desde el lava platos hasta los cubiertos, todo estaba muy limpio. El más mínimo detalle estaba cubierto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las mesas, las sillas, los floreros y la cocina, todo estaba magníficamente decorado, no olvidando la delicadeza y sencillez en ello. El ambiente, el olor… En conjunto, se podía sentir a gusto estar allí.

-Bueno… Le dejo entonces, puede usar todo lo que desee… Las recetas están en ese cuaderno… Iré a la caja y atenderé a los clientes… Espero esté a gusto… -sonrió

-Claro… Gracias…

-A usted, la verdad me ha salvado…

-No se preocupe…

La joven salió, dejando solo al pelinegro.

Watanuki caminó a la mesa y empezó a hojear el cuaderno. Cada página estaba bien estructurada, ingredientes, pasos, detalles en el decorado y notas finales. Sin duda sería de ayuda.

Pasaron varios minutos, en todo ese tiempo había preparado dulces que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Había que notar la destreza del chico, sabía defenderse en la cocina.

Podía escuchar la voz de Marin desde aquella habitación, la chica reía mucho con los clientes, haciendo que estos se sintieran más cómodos aún.

La campanilla que colgaba en la entrada principal sonó, bueno, desde hace rato no paraba de sonar, podía notar que aquel lugar era muy popular y no era para menos.

_-Oh… Las cajas están en el almacén… Puedes ir a buscarlas…_

_-Gracias _

Escuchaba el ojiazul que decía la joven. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y alzó la mirada.

La mirada dorada se cruzó con aquella perturbada. Kimihiro dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es… Es mentira… -pensaba- No puede ser… Cómo él…

-¿Ya lo encontraste? –habló la chica aproximándose por detrás de Shizuka

-Hmm… -afirmó mientras desviaba nuevamente sus ojos y se dirigía al almacén que estaba detrás de la cocina

-¿Sucede algo, Kimihiro-kun? –preguntó la chica, el otro estaba con la mirada hacia agachada y sosteniéndose con la mesa

-No… Estoy bien… -fingió al alzar la mirada y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-Aquí estaban… -interrumpió Doumeki al volver… traía consigo unas cajas

-Gracias… Bueno sólo tienes que llevarlas a las direcciones que están en la hoja…

-Claro…

La campana de la caja sonó… Marin fue a ver qué se le ofrecía a los clientes.

Shizuka miró de reojo a Kimihiro. El pelinegro bajó la mirada, tratando así de evadirlo.

¿Cómo era su suerte? Todo el día no lo había visto y ahora de la nada estaban en el mismo establecimiento.

-Por… Por lo de hoy… -musitó el ojiazul, mínimo trataba de explicar el por qué de su "inusual" comportamiento

Pero… Por qué debía explicarlo, es decir, no es que Doumeki fuera algo de él. Después de todo el culpable era el mismo Doumeki… Si no siguiera a su lado en cada instante de su vida, no estaría así. Seguramente seguiría enamorado de la linda Himawari… Eso era… No tenía por qué disculparse ni nada por el estilo.

Apretó las manos en la cordillera de la mesa. El otro sólo le miró fijo. Desvió nuevamente los ojos, mirando adelante, y salió sin más qué decir.

Pasaron varias horas, varias miradas entre ambos. Cada que pasaba el ojidorado dirigía una al ojiazul, quien solamente desviaba sus ojos.

La repostería estaba a punto de cerrar, eran ya las 7:30 de la noche. Cuando la chica entró a la cocina con un paquete.

-Esto es la compensación… Muchas gracias por la ayuda de hoy…

-Por… Por nada… -sonrió Kimihiro

-Puedes ya irte… Yo aún debo hacer el inventario de hoy…

-Veo que trabaja mucho…

-Debo ayudar en algo a mi padre… De camino espero a Doumeki-kun… Fue a dar el último pedido, necesito que guardar unas cosas que se llevó…

-Comprendo… Entonces me despido…

-Buenas noches…

-Igualmente, buenas noches…

En esos momentos comenzó a salir de la tienda.

_Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar… Personas que están destinadas a conocerse… Ambos fueron destinados antes de nacer… El destino no se puede cambiar… Es total y absolutamente inevitable…_

Aquellas palabras aún estaban en su mente… Y como prueba escuchó la voz desesperada de la chica.

-¿Está bien?… ¿A dónde lo llevaron?... Cerraré el lugar en unos minutos, sólo tengo que esperar venga el repartidor… Rina, cuida a papá mientras…

Kimihiro dio un largo y profundo suspiro, sentía que todo era parte de culpa de la bruja. Sabiendo que podía arrepentirse volvió pasos atrás y extendió la mano.

-Yo me quedaré en su lugar, no se preocupe, vaya con su padre…

-¿De… De verdad no te molesta…

-Vaya… -interrumpió

-Gracias, Kimihiro-san

Marin salió deprisa, dejando a Watanuki con las llaves del lugar.

Tomó lápiz y papel y empezó a hacer la lista de las cosas que vendieron.

Miró el reloj de la pared, eran poco más de las 8 de la noche y Doumeki no había regresado. Salió para ver si estaba llegando, cuando escuchó por detrás.

-Oye…

Dio un salto, tremendo susto le había pegado.

-NO HAGAS ESO

Gritó molesto mientras el otro se cubría el oído que estaba más cerca.

-Marin-san salió a ver a su padre… Así que me dejó las llaves para cerrar…

-Oh

Expresó mientras clavaba su mirada inexpresable en él.

Watanuki desvió la suya mientras un leve sonrojo pulía sus mejillas… Era cosa de mala suerte… Desde que conoció a ese tipo habían pasado muchas cosas… Ya parecía que las palabras de Himawari eran ciertas… _"Uña y carne"_… Agachó el rostro, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y dudas.

-¿Dónde meto esto? –cuestionó el más alto, despertándolo un poco de su letargo

-¿Eh? -logró articular, levantando el rostro

-¿Dónde pongo la caja que sobró?

-C… Creo que en el almacén…

-Bien... –contestó algo seco y cortante

Pasó de largo, dejándolo aún mirando hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Kimihiro estaban algo perdidos, pero más que nada entristecidos. Percibía cierta frialdad en la voz de su "compañero"… Una distancia casi marcada, era como si no deseara hablarle más que por compromiso.

Bajó la cara, una pequeña lágrima se escabulló de su ojo. Apretó los puños, no podía dejar las cosas así, no con él. Mal o bien, Doumeki se había vuelto alguien indispensable en su vida. Y aunque dijera que lo odiara, lo detestaba o no lo toleraba, la verdad era otra. Lo apreciaba, lo quería… Deseaba siempre estar con él. Aquella persona, la única que lo protegía, la que más se preocupaba. Y de poco en poco, ese sentimiento de "agradecimiento" se volvió amor…

Amor, qué difícil era decirlo, más aceptarlo. Pero eso era… Lo amaba, y no deseaba perderlo por la estupidez que le residía en la mente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y seguidamente medio giro. Entró al establecimiento y de allí se dirigió al almacén. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo, encontrándose con Shizuka adentro.

La mirada fría del ojidorado se puso sobre aquel cuerpo recién agitado. No había corrido mucho, cierto, pero la desesperación con la que se encontraba era demasiada para ocultarla.

-Oe… -pronunció mientras aún sostenía la caja entre las manos y antes que pudiera preguntar ¿Qué le sucedía? El otro chico caminó decidido hacia él…

Le tomó el rostro, jalándolo en el acto. Torpemente clavó su boca en la del otro.

No duró ni 5 segundos, cuando su cuerpo se separó del otro. Sus mejillas estaban escarchadas con un rubor. Poco a poco fue bajando las manos, desviando así mismo los ojos. Sentía una vergüenza enorme, no había podido resistirse más.

-Yo… Yo…

Articulaba torpe e inútilmente. Doumeki le dio la espalda.

Watanuki sintió aquella indirecta. Algo cabizbajo empezó a dirigirse a la puerta… Fue en esos momentos, al tomar la manija de aquella salida, cuando sintió aquellos brazos sujetarle por detrás.

-¿Q… Qué estás…

-Un poco más… -susurró a los oídos del pelinegro

Shizuka le tomó por el mentón, y dirigió nuevamente su boca hacia él.

Este beso duró más que el anterior. La torpeza y temor habían desaparecido. Watanuki presentía cierto calor comenzar a emanar de aquel otro cuerpo. Se sentía atraído, excitado.

El ojidorado le hizo dar medio giro, luego de separarse, quedándose frente a frente. Nuevamente, lo tomó por lo hombros, y le besó.

La intensidad hacía que aumentaran en el tiempo de tomadas de aire. Eran grandes bocados, casi tratando de tragarse en uno.

El moreno lo jaló poco a poco hacia el estante, para finalmente tenerlo apoyado.

En ningún momento volvió a soltarle el rostro, forzando besarlo. Pero ese "obligado" beso, fue volviéndose deseoso a cada instante.

Shizuka oprimía más empuje al albino. Cosa que hizo al otro apoyarse aún más en la madera.

-¡AH!

Gritó el ojiazul, una caja le había caído a la cabeza. El ojidorado alzó la mirada y quedó mudo.

-¡DEMONIOS! –expresó el enojado chico, de cierta forma le habían roto el momento- ¡QUIÉN IDIOTA SUBE ESO ALLÍ!

Doumeki señaló la caja y luego a sí mismo.

-¡ERES UN… -se detuvo, no quería pelear en ese momento con él, empezó a sacudir su uniforme, que ahora estaba invadido de azúcar, refunfuñó- Ahora tendré que lavarlo en casa de Yuuko-san… Vámonos, se hace tarde –dijo al alzar la cabeza y mirarle con una sonrisa

Pocas veces Watanuki sonreía. Y, muchas menos, le sonreía a él. Doumeki se sonrojó levemente, siendo totalmente imperceptible al albino. Agachó la mirada mientras el otro pasaba de largo.

-Ya vamos, que no te esperaré…

Shizuka llevó una mano a su boca… Aún quería tenerlo, besarlo, abrazarlo…

-Doumeki…

Reclamó el ojiazul por última vez. En esos momentos sintió el tirón en su camisa y fue a dar donde minutos antes había estado.

-¿QUÉ TE…

La mirada del ojidorado estaba llena de deseo… Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada… Y aquellos labios comenzaban a entreabrirse.

Watanuki se encontraba sorprendido, nunca le había visto así.

-Dou… meki

Murmuró antes de ser poseído por esa lengua.

La pasión, el deseo… Aquello que tanto habían guardado celosamente, ahora estaba invadiendo ambos cuerpos.

-Es… Espera –dijo Kimihiro, haciendo que se apartase un poco- Aún tengo azúcar encima… Es incó…

Y volvió a ser callado.

Sus cuerpos poco a poco fueron descendiendo. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al suelo.

-Esto… es… un poco… Ahh…

Decía el albino mientras sentía esos labios descender por su cuerpo. Hábilmente el moreno comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto aquel pecho pálido.

-Estoy lleno de dulce… Pegaj… Ahh…

El tacto de Shizuka se encontraba explorando su cuerpo. La lengua jugaba con la tetilla del chico. Bajó más las manos y deslizó la bragueta. Dejando ver el bulto recién excitado.

Metió la mano y comenzó a masajearlo.

Watanuki llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mente se encontraba disipada… La lujuria comenzaba a expresarse en sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban perdidos de deseo. Su boca entreabierta, dando pequeñas respiraciones… Cálido, su rostro se mostraba realmente cálido.

-Déjame probarte…

Escuchó decir a Shizuka… Y sintió una invasión en su sexo. Las piernas habían sido descubiertas de aquellos pantalones y ropa interior, que sólo estorbaban.

-Es… Espera… Es… vergonzoso… -exhalaba con deficiencia- Doumeki…

Instintivamente puso su mano sobre la cabellera que ahora se encontraba a nivel de sus caderas.

La boca de aquél, se sentía tan placentera. Cerró un poco las piernas, haciendo que la cabeza del otro sea capturada…

-Voy… Voy a correrme… Dou… -miró de reojo y en esos momentos escuchó el trago por parte del otro- Ah… Perd…

-Sabes a dulce…

-CÓMO HACES ESO… -reprendía el ojiazul…- Es asqueroso… -musitó sonrojado

-Hueles a dulce… -comentaba, ignorando al apenado chico mientras ascendía sobre el pecho desnudo, oliendo a su paso aquella piel…

-Es porque estuve toda la tarde en la cocina…

-Me encanta tu piel… tu olor… tu sabor…

-¡QUÉ… QUÉ ANDAS DICIENDO! –exclamó aún más avergonzado

-Digo que me encantas… -y volvió a tomar sus labios… poco a poco se separó y quedó arrodillado- Déjame terminar de probarte…

Watanuki agachó la cabeza, asintiendo en el proceso. Ocultó bajó sus negras hebras, aquel rostro totalmente ruborizado.

Shizuka lamió sus dedos, para luego abrir con lentitud aquel par de piernas albinas. Metió un dedo a lo que el otro respondió con un grito.

-Lo…

-Continúa… -habló dificultoso el pelinegro, a la vez que comenzaba a enredársele en el cuello

Doumeki metió un segundo dedo. Watanuki se apresó más a su cuerpo.

Los movimientos circulares comenzaron, tratando así de dilatar aquella entrada. Dolía, dolía más de lo que jamás pudo haberse imaginado. Dio otro grito a un tercero. Su espalda se encorvó hacia atrás. Y nuevamente el rostro cayó en el hombro de su pareja. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse, incitando el miembro del moreno.

Estando preparado, lo sentó de poco en poco sobre su miembro.

Shizuka le miró… Los ojos dorados emitían cierta preocupación. El ojiazul, esbozó una leve sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su adolorida posición.

Empezó a mover el cuerpo, mientras sentía cómo le abrazaba las caderas con las piernas denudas.

Se tabaleaba sobre aquel cuerpo y de poco en poco aumentaba el ritmo.

-Ah…

Gemía más de dolor que placer. Shizuka entendió y poco a poco fue haciendo que descendiera al suelo. En ningún momento le soltó el abrazo. Quería permanecer cada segundo junto a él.

Watanuki dejó caer las manos a los costados de su cabeza. El otro entrelazó una de sus manos y con la otra tomó la cadera del joven.

Las embestidas aumentaba cada vez más y los gemidos empezaban a esparcirse en el almacén.

La oscuridad podía ocultar fácilmente aquellos rostros apenados. Pero no podía cubrir la pasión que ellos mismos tenían por el otro.

El sexo del pelinegro volvió a erguirse… Mientras que el otro ya estaba a punto de correrse en aquella cavidad.

Quiso salirse, pero la mano del otro detuvo…

-Dé… Déjame sentirte…

El ojidorado volvió a embestirle, esta vez con más fuerza y profundidad. Sus dedos se enterraron en el piso, mientras que entre ellos se oprimían los del albino.

Watanuki se vino primero, sintiendo en segundos el líquido en su interior.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición, uno no quería salir, el otro no deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Te… Te amo, Shizuka…

Musitó casi en el delirio, no queriendo ser escuchado por el otro.

Doumeki sencillamente sonrió… Se acercó un poco al cuerpo igual agotado, y depositó suaves besos en sus mejillas carmín.

-Te amo…

Expresó al aire de sus oídos.

Watanuki esquivó los ojos dorados que ahora se clavaban en él.

-CÓ… CÓMO DICES COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS

El moreno sonrió al reclamo. Le encantaba que fuera así. Ese era su Watanuki.

:: ::: ::

-¿Cerraste? –cuestionó el ojiazul

-Sí… -respondió el otro

-Creo que Yuuko-san se enojará porque llego tarde…

-No creo –expresó seguro

-Ah… -miró de reojo- Aún así es raro que estés trabajando… ¿Necesitabas dinero?

-No… Lo hice como un favor…

-¿Un favor?

-Hoy… Ella me dijo _"Ayúdalo"_

-¿Ella?

-Oh, también dijo _"No importa si tardas"_

-¿De quién hablas? –la duda le invadía

Doumeki no dijo nada después de eso. Lo que hizo a Watanuki enojarse y alterarse como era su costumbre.

-DOUMEKI… DOUMEKI…

Gritaba a plena luz de luna. Eran ya pasadas las 12 de la noche, y los perros comenzaban a aullar como respuesta a las protestas del albino. El otro seguía caminando, ignorándolo como de costumbre.

-¡IDIOTA! VEN AQUÍ CUANDO TE HABLO

Decía más y más fuerte, y como arranque de enojo aventó el postre de su jefa.

_[Fin del Oneshot]_


End file.
